Akatsuki Apprentices: The Prequels
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the apprentices that caused them to have such a bad rap sheet? To make them act they way they do? Well, now, with the Prequels- you can find out what happened to them before they showed up in the Akatsuki's life. Find out what keeps them going, what makes them tick- what truths they are hiding.


So, this is the first part of the Prequels. Introducing *drumroll* CHIKAO!

Note: If you havent read Akatsuki Apprentices, I do suggest doing so. Its not complete, still in the works- and doesnt start out THAT good, but gets better as it goes along!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto does. But I do own Chikao and his brother!

* * *

No matter how many times you told me You wanted to leave

No matter how many breaths that you took You still couldn't breath

No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake To the sound of the pulsing rain

Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?

As the days go by, the nights on fire

Tell me would you kill to save a life?

Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?

Crash crash burn let it all burn

This hurricanes chasing us all underground

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget

No matter how many lies that I live I will never regret

There is a fire inside that has started a riot About to explode into flames

(Hurricane, 30 Seconds to Mars)

* * *

-0o0o-

Chikao sat in his room, his room mate Kai was elsewhere, much to the pleasure of Chikao. Pein had no need for him at the moment either, so all he had was time on his hands. As he stared at the wall opposite of him, he recalled what it was that brought him here... to the Akatsuki...

-0o0o-

The five year old, white haired boy looked around cautiously. The guy had a habit of randomly appearing- and it unnerved the poor kid. Assuring himself that it was clear, the boy softly closed his bedroom door and slowly made his way through the halls, keeping his eyes open. His golden eyes peered out from under his bangs, as he crept through the dimly let halls. Peering over his back, he turned a corner and bumped into something. Falling backward, he looked up at what he had walked into.

"Lord Orochimaru wishes to see you...Chikao," Kabuto smiled, his glasses glinting in the soft glow of the candles lighting the hall. Chikao couldn't help but swallow a lump in his throat. If it wasn't one it was the other. Nodding, he stood up and followed Kabuto through the maze-like halls until they came to another room. Chikao stood outside the doors, and stared at the door handle.

"Well- go on," Kabuto smirked. Taking a soft, deep breath, Chikao opened the door and walked in. The black-haired legendary sannin sat on his bed, a sadistic smile playing at his lips.

"What's the matter, Chikao?" Orochimaru asked, his silky-snake voice mused.

"Nothing, Lord Orochimaru."

"Now now- let us not keep secrets. What is it thats...eating... at you?"

"I wanna see my brother! You promised me-!"

"Ah yes... I know- but im afraid I must hold back a bit longer. No worries though- you shall see him... in time..." Chikao frowned inwardly. He wanted to see his brother now- but every time he brought it up- Orochimaru would come up with some reason to hold off on it.

"Chikao." The boy lifted his head, and looked his mentor in his eyes.

"It's time- to start your training." Chikao's eyes widened; Was he hearing correctly? Time to start his training? That meant he was closer to getting to see his brother- he was sure of it.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru called out, and the older ninja calmly walked in.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?"

"You know what to do. Keep him reminded though..."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto smiled deviously, then to Chikao he said," Follow me." Wordlessly, Chikao followed. He would do whatever it took to see his brother. No matter the pain. No matter the suffering.

-0o0o-

Chikao's fist clenched as he remembered the first injection Kabuto had given him. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, Chikao seethed in pure anger.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" Chikao thought angerly.

"Because you're weak," Orochimaru's voice whispered in the back of his head.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Chikao yelled, standing up in a rush. In his anger and haste, Chikao knocked over the stand next to his bed. Everything on it went crashing to the floor. The mark on the back of his neck tried to activate, and Chikao doubled over in pain. Through tear-clouded eyes, another memory came forth.

-0o0o-

Three years later, his body was stronger- yet weaker. Chikao tried to stand up, the blood on the floor acting like a drug; the metallic smell filling his nostrils.

"Good... good..." Kabuto said from the side, his voice soft. Chikao peered around- waiting. Nothing more came. All of the others were dead. Finally. He was the last one standing. Kabuto walked over to him, a smile lifting his lips ever so slightly. Chikao's heart skipped a beat- as he believed that now- he would be able to finally see his brother.

"Go get some rest kid," Kabuto said, walking past him. Moments passed, and Chikao listened as Kabuto's footsteps died away in the background. All his strength left him and he fell to his knees.

"But... my brother..."

"Soon... soon..." Orochimaru's voice rang in Chikao's ears. He closed his eyes, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was tired of hearing that. Thats all he was ever told- for the past five years. Ever since Orochimaru had found Chikao and his brother, Hiashi, on the side of the road, dying- they had followed him loyally, unconditionally- with the promise of power. Soon after arriving here, Orochimaru separated the two of them- and Chikao hadn't seen Hiashi since. No longer- he would see his brother; he needed to see his brother.

Later that night, Chikao walked calmly through the halls. He wouldn't hide his intentions. Closing his eyes, he let his senses take control, and let his feet lead him to where he hoped Hiashi was. Coming to a stop, Chikao opened his eyes to find a door before him. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and gripped the door knob. Turning it, he walked in to the room- trying to decipher what he was seeing. Several tall, circular tanks cluttered the room. A few smaller tanks littered the sides, but Chikao paid them little attention. Instead, he headed over to the taller tanks and peered into them. Instantly, a face appeared, catching him by surprise. Chikao took a few steps back.

"Who're you?" The guy in the tank asked curiously, his shark-like teeth glinted.

"Doesn't matter- where's my brother? Where's Hiashi?" Chikao demanded.

"Oh?" The other one said curiously," You must be... Ch... Chi... Chikao- righ'?"

"Yeah- how you know?"

"Hiashi speaks of you quiet often."

"You know where he is- get him! Or take me to him!"

"Bossy bossy," the guy inside the tank muttered, crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

"Look- just do it already!" Chikao demanded, getting irritated.

"Suigetsu... bring him... here..." another voice said, and the tank-guy looked over his shoulders.

"You sure?"

"Just... do it..." Suigetsu shrugged and looked at Chikao.

"Follow me." With that, Suigetsu swam on the edge of the tank, and Chikao wordlessly followed. They came to the opposite edge of his tank and Chikao looked at Suigetsu.

"Over there," Suigetsu pointed a sharp-nailed finger to another tank. Chikao's eyes followed the direction and then when he saw what Suigetsu was pointing at, he ran over instantly.

"Hiashi!"

-o0o0-

"What's got you?" Kai smirked, as he walked into the room.

"Shut it," Chikao responded, pushing past the blue-haired room mate and rushing out of the room. He'd never forget what he saw. He'd never forget what Orochimaru had done to his brother. Chikao's eyes filled with more anger and hatred with each step; he passed several of the Akatsuki members- Itachi being one of them. Itachi saw the murderous look in the young boys eyes and felt bad for the kid.

"He shouldn't have to feel that way.." Itachi thought, his stoic expression giving nothing away. Chikao stormed out of the cave and out onto the lake- where he then took off at a run towards the forest. Coming to a stop at the edge, he walked over to a tree and sat down, resting his back against the tree and closing his eyes.

"Hiashi..."

-0o0o-

Inside the water-filled tank, looking back at Chikao, was a fragile looking Hiashi. The silver hair flowed out- and looked to go to mid-back. The golden-yellow eyes were the same, but darker, more dull- life drained.

"Chi-kao..." Hiashi murmered softly," Nice to... see you again... brother..."

"Hiashi- what has he done to you? You... you look..."

"Horrible?" Suigetsu suggested, and Chikao glared at him over his shoulder; Suigetsu only smirked and swam further into his tank, disappearing from sight. Turning back to his brother, Chikao wasn't sure what he felt. He should feel relieved to finally see his brother- and he did. But he also felt anger- for what had happened to his brother.

"Lord Orochimaru was supposed to help us... make us stronger..." Chikao whispered.

"And for a time- I was strong..." Hiashi rasped, licking his lips. He sank down to the bottom of his tank and sat down. Resting his forehead on the glass, he sagged his shoulders and sighed. Chikao knelt down and looked his brother in the eyes.

"You're... dying... Aren't you?" Chikao asked softly, fearing the answer. The sadness that filled his brothers eyes, gave Chikao the answer. Anger swelled in his stomach, and Chikao shook his head.

"No... no- you... you can't leave me... You said... You said you'd always be here..."

"Always is a long time..." Hiashi replied," Feels like a lifetime ago..."

"It's been five years since we came here..." Chikao softly said, sitting down with his back against the wall near the tank.

"Only five, huh? Seems like so much more... much... more..."

"You've been a bad boy... Chikao..." Orochimaru's voice rang in Chikao's head. Chikao's jaw clenched in anger. He and Hiashi stared at eachother- knowing they had both heard Orochimaru's voice.

"Go." Hiashi simply said. Chikao new instantly what his brother meant. Not go to Orochimaru. But leave- leave this place behind.

"I promise you... Hiashi- I will make this right," Chikao said, placing his hand on the glass. Hiashi placed his hand on the opposite side, mirroring his brother. Hiashi's eyes began closing, and his body began to float towards the top.

"I promise- that I will kill him, for doing this to you. No matter what, I promise you this, Hiashi." "Best... of luck... my brother...Chikao..." With that, Hiashi's hand left the glass and Chikao watched as his brother's body floated to the top of the water, like a dead fish. Chikao's hand clenched and he turned around; Suigetsu was watching from his tank, but said nothing as Chikao walked by. Kabuto instantly blocked his path- and without thinking about it, Chikao let the mark take control. The swirl pattern covered his body within seconds and he grabbed the silver-haired nin- who hadn't expected this to happen. Chikao threw him, with such velocity, straight at the tank where his brother had been held. Kabuto crashed through the glass- and Chikao didn't stick around. He ran straight for the exit and left it all behind him.

"You won't last a year on your own," Orochimaru's voice sneered.

"I will kill you, you bastard. Till I do- I will survive at any means necessary," Chikao promised," See you in hell."

-0o0o-

Chikao opened his eyes and looked back over the water. In the distance he saw several of the apprentices out and about- and he remembered how he came across them. The memory brought a slight smirk to his face, which he instantly erased.

-0o0o-

A month later, Chikao sat in a cave, resting. It was harder than he had thought. Last time, he had Hiashi to keep him company. Other times, it'd been Kabuto- or another person under Orochimaru's leadership. Now- he was truly alone- and he didn't know how to process it. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and was instantly on alert. Jumping to the top of the cave, he hid, closing his eyes and letting his senses take control. Two. Easy win. As soon as they entered the cave, Chikao sent one flying to the back of the cave and grabbed the other by the neck, pressing them up against the wall.

"Kii! Let her go!" Came a voice from the back of the cave. Chikao opened his eyes and saw the person he had in his grasp. The blue-green eyes of the brown haired girl stared back at him. Very little fright looked back at him- but for the most part, her eyes were emotionless. Taking a few deep breaths, he released his hold and looked at her curiously. The boy with her came up and shoved Chikao to the side.

"What's your problem?!"

"I have to keep on edge to keep myself alive. You wouldn't understand," Chikao replied, icly.

"You... on the run too?" Chikao looked at the other boy slightly surprised, but nodded. He watched as the boy made sure the girl he called Kii was okay.

"Mind if we... stay here a bit?" he asked, looking over at Chikao.

"Just... don't expect me to save your ass... I look after myself- no one else."

"Fine by me. I'm Hideo- this is my little cousin, Kii."

"Chikao."

-0o0o-

As he remembered holding Kii by the neck, Chikao remembered the feeling that had pulsed through him when he had stared into her eyes.

"There's something different about her... I just dont know what..." he thought, then shook his head and sighed. He looked

across the water and saw Kii with Kisame, practicing.

"Best get some practice in too... 'suppose," Chikao murmured.


End file.
